bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Jeda the Wind God
Jeda the Wind God (風神のジェダ, Fuujin no Jeda) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the former C-Block leader of the Maruhage Empire's third era. Background He is a well-built man with long white hair, and yellow colored armor. Jeda has confidence in his abilities, and when he had first heard of the rebels, he dismissed them as a minor threat that could easily be eliminated. That was, until he met Bo-bobo face to face. History The Former Maruhage Empire Jeda is first seen awakening with the other block leaders, who are activated as a desperate attempt to stop Bo-bobo. Their base is a large amusement park, and Jeda chooses to locate himself in the "Ice Mecha Ring" of the area. He fights alongside Hagaiou and Raparapa against Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. In this fight, everyone pilots a robot of some sort. While Jeda's robot looks normal, his opponents robots are bizarre. Bo-bobo picks a large furry creature, Tennosuke picks a robot that attacks him, and Don Patch picks a cardboard box. These poor choices seem to put victory in Jeda's corner now, as the rebels damage themselves more than Jeda's henchmen do. The only one truly able to fight back is Bo-bobo, and after he defeats the two minions, Jeda finally joins the fight. Jeda shows tremendous power with his main battle style, Fuugama Shinken. Despite his best efforts, Bo-bobo turns all of his attacks into jokes, such as playing pinball with tornadoes. Jeda eventually manages to defeat Tennosuke and trap him within the ice, but this turns out to be a mistake. Bo-bobo quickly attempts fusion with Don Patch. Jeda tries to attack the two in the midst of the fusion, but he is too late. Fusion warrior Patchbobo counters him, and announces that he will defeat them in under one minute. Jeda finds trouble in the form of the fusion's power to fuse random objects together, as PatchBobo saves Tennosuke by fusing him with the ice, causing the arena's terrain to become unstable, making the robots useless. Jeda finds real trouble after Patchbobo gets his hands on Hagaiou and fuses him with Jeda. Jeda's face is then pasted on Hagaiou's body and his attacks become hairy and useless. Jeda is finally defeated when Patchbobo unleashes a double King Nosehair attack upon him. Jeda and Hagaiou defuse after losing consciousness. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Jeda is then seen participating in the New Emporer Playoffs, trying to become the next leader. He is unlucky though, as he becomes a sacrifice for the Reverse Maruhage Empire after being beaten by Crimson and LOVE. Luckily, Bo-bobo challenges the evil empire, and defeats them, turning Jeda and the other sacrifices back to normal. Shinsetsu During the sequel manga, Jeda and the other Former Maruhage workers receive word that their own leader Tsuru Tsurulina III has declared that they will all be hunted down and forced to work as slaves for their failures in the past. Jeda teams up with Lambada, Ujikin TOKIO, and Rububa the Bubbles in order to challenge the new empire, but they are all beaten single-handed by Princess Chinchiro, who turns him and Lambada into dice blocks. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Jeda uses "Fuugama Shinken" (風鎌真拳; Fist of the Wind Scythe), which allows him to control an immense scythe and create wind attacks. These wind attacks range from powerful gusts of air to gigantic tornadoes. As for the scythe, Jeda has the power to create it from the air around him. The scythe acts as both a slashing weapon, and a means of controlling the wind. If the scythe gets broken in battle, then Jeda can easily create another. After being fused by Patchbobo, he uses the same shinken only the blades are made out of Hagaiou's hair. Attacks *'Death Hurricane' (デス・ハリケーン, Desu・Harikēn): Jeda and Geha combine their wind skills to create a powerful hurricane. Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 55, 58-59, 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 131, 137-139, 162, 176 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 44, 46 (Dice Block) Trivia *Like some of the other former leaders, Jeda's powers link him to a current block leader. His ability over wind makes him similar to the present day C-Block leader, Geha the Gale. References Category:Shinken Users Category:Villains Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire